


In This House I Made For You

by sweetcinnamonbun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan is Whipped, M/M, Moon Taeil is Whipped, Pillow & Blanket Forts, and he was having a bad day, but hyuck is there to make everything better, it's just fluff, it's mentioned that Taeil is a kindergarten teacher, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29671329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcinnamonbun/pseuds/sweetcinnamonbun
Summary: Donghyuck just knows how to make a bad day better.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	In This House I Made For You

Taeil dug through his jacket pocket for his keys, frowning to himself when he realised that they weren’t in his jacket or pants pockets, instead having worked their way into the bottom of his work bag. He had pressed himself under the awning above the door, cursing under his breath as the rain poured down around him.

Today hadn’t exactly been kind to him.

After entirely too long spent digging in his bag, he finally pulled his keys out and unlocked the door, nearly throwing himself inside where it was dry and… warmer than he expected it to be. Narrowing his eyes, he toed off his shoes, setting them on a mat near the door and sighing when he caught sight of the horrible, bright orange crocs covered in equally terrible charms (there were at least three yeet ones per shoe) belonging to his boyfriend.

He unzipped his jacket, frowning at the large coffee stain on his shirt, surrounded by splashes of paint from his wonderful kindergarten students (no, really, he loved working with them, but after tripping over legos that they hadn’t put away and spilling his coffee down his shirt with no other backup, he wasn’t entirely thrilled with them today). He’d been thankful for the indoor playtime, where Wendy from one of the other kindergarten classes had offered to watch his class as well, giving him some time to try to clean up his shirt and text Donghyuck about his day.

He hadn’t expected for him to just show up at his apartment, though.

“Hyuck?” he called out into the apartment, making sure to shut and lock the door as he walked further inside.

“Living room!” was the answer he got, and when he looked into the room, Taeil found himself gawking.

Furniture had been pushed aside, every cushion and decorative pillow removed from the couch. The chairs from his makeshift dining room had been pulled into the room as well, with more blankets than he owned creating a massive blanket fort, with the entryway facing the television.

Donghyuck poked his head out, grinning. “Put on some pajamas, Taeilie, and meet me in here!”

Taeil tilted his head to one side, eyeing a navy blue blanket that he knew wasn’t his. “Hyuckie, love, where did this come from?”

There was a long moment of silence, Donghyuck’s lips pinching together slightly. “I knew you didn’t have enough so I brought some from home. Don’t worry, though, I left Renjun’s favorite blanket alone and I didn’t touch any of Jeno and Jaemin’s stuff, so it’s safe.” Taeil raised an eyebrow at that, but Donghyuck reached out to shoo him away. “Pajamas, hyung. And I ordered pizza, so dinner’s taken care of.”

With a resigned sigh, Taeil left for his room, finding that his bed had also been stripped of its covers and a set of his favorite pajamas had been set out for him. He settled on taking a quick shower to scrub off the coffee smell and the little splatters of paint from his arms and under his nails, towel-drying his hair and slipping into the pajamas before returning to the living room.

“Feeling better?” Donghyuck asked the moment he saw him, flashing him a toothy grin as he scooted to one side, making room for Taeil to climb in next to him.

“A bit,” Taeil answered, “I thought you’d lost the key to my place.”

There was a shrug in response, “I mean, I did. But then I found it in one of my pairs of jeans and you weren’t having a good day, so I thought you could use a little sunshine.”

Taeil let out a small laugh at that, “And a blanket fort.”

“I built you a house, Moon Taeil,” Donghyuck grumbled, “And I’ll build you a better one one of these days.”

“Out of legos or cardboard blocks?”

There was a look of mock offense at that that quickly melted away into laughter when there was a knock at the apartment door, Donghyuck pulling himself from the blanket fort after a second. “I’m being serious, Taeil,” he hummed, grabbing his wallet, “You’ll see when we move in together.” And with that, he headed to the door, returning with a pizza box that he set down in front of Taeil before he made his way back into the fort, wiggling closer to him so that their sides were pressed together. He had turned his head, resting it in his arms as he studied Taeil’s face, letting out a little sigh.

Taeil shifted just enough that he could see the starry-eyed look that Donghyuck got every time he considered the future. Their future. It only took a moment before he was leaning in to press his lips ever so gently to Donghyuck’s. There was a faint blush on his cheeks, an easy smile taking over his face when they parted.

“I love you,” Taeil sighed, “And this…” He cleared his throat, lightly toying with the sheet that made the doorway. “Is a perfect house for the day.”

Donghyuck flashed a dopey grin before he reached out to open the pizza box, grabbing a slice and offering it to Taeil, who took a small bite.

“I can feed myself,” he grumbled when Donghyuck held it out to him again. A half attempt at a shrug was the only answer he got, so he carefully took the slice of pizza from his boyfriend.

There was a show on mythology playing in the background - one they had found themselves watching when Donghyuck had decided on taking a mythology course in college. He turned to watch the screen, head resting in his hands, while Taeil took another bite of pizza.

“You know…” he started, eyes still trained on the screen, “some legends say that the sun and the moon are lovers and they’ve always been in love.” Taeil turned his head slightly to look at him, still nibbling on the cooling slice. “It made me think of you. And if you were the moon, I always hoped that maybe I was your sun. Because I am _so_ in love with you.”

Setting down the half-finished slice of pizza on a piece of paper towel, Taeil let out a soft laugh. “Hyuckie, I wouldn’t want anyone else to be.” There was a long pause as he pressed a kiss to Donghyuck’s cheek. “I think I want to marry you one of these days.”

That seemed to snap Donghyuck from his thoughts, with him immediately turning to Taeil, looking like a deer in headlights for a moment before crashing their lips together, whispering “I love you”s between desperate kisses. “I want to marry you now,” he muttered, having rolled onto his back and pulled Taeil on top of him, “but I can wait.”

Taeil let out a small laugh, kissing him ever so gently. “Don’t think you’ll be waiting too long, my full sun.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/yoongusamoongus)   
>  [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/sweetcinnamonbun)


End file.
